


The Sweet Escape

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is Criminal Minds fic #599.

The Psychedelic Furs pulsed through the speakers as the club jumped to the music. It was dreary and chilly outside as rain descended on DC, but inside it was hot. Guys on girls, girls on girls, and even a few guys on guys let the music take over their bodies. There were people everywhere; a sure violation of the city’s strict fire codes.

But codes didn't matter when you were hot. And these people were hot. They had money, youth, excitement, and a lot of time on their hands. This time was best spent having as much fun as possible. He grabbed a beer from the iridescent bar and the pretty waitress gave him a smile.

She slipped him a napkin that he put in his pocket as he made his way through the crowds. Drinking the beer relaxed him. There wasn’t much that beat a cold beer when he’d been away for a while. There was one thing that always did and that’s why he was even in someplace like this tonight. Moving through the sweaty bodies, he pushed off the advances of the pretty people. There was one pretty person in particular he was looking for.

It didn’t take a lot to talk his way into VIP. He was a good looking man, could play the part though he hardly had $20 in his pocket. Appearance was everything here; and it was the most deceiving thing. Beyond the frosted doors lay a whole other universe. Tupac was singing _California Love_.

The even prettier people were dancing, drinking, and conversing around semi-circular booths. Bigwigs, or those who liked to think they were, had several of these booths on lockdown. There was drugs, sex, rock and roll, and she was right in the thick of it. His eyes found her immediately though it was hard to feel her in that room.

It was full of black, white, and a million shades of grey. All of that was just sitting at her table. So he walked toward her, her essence getting stronger with every step of his steel-toed boots. About to announce himself, someone did it for him.

“John!” he heard the excited squeal of his name and suddenly a woman was in his arms. She was no more than a girl really, legs and arms wrapped around him as if she’d been waiting for him all of her life.

He had no choice but to hold onto her, mostly because he didn’t want her to hit the floor. It only took a second or so to register who it was. Not exactly who he wanted but not a bad thing to come home to. She kissed his cheek.

“Hey there,” she was wearing a big smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” He put her on the floor. “How are you Lindsay?”

Lindsay Vaughan looked beautiful, seasoned; a part of this life. But if you looked deeper, and John always did, you could see the hard knocks in her emerald eyes. Not all the Versace in the world could cover up where she came from. Lindsay probably liked it better that way.

“I'm getting by.” She replied. “What are you doing here…business or pleasure?”

“I'm just here to see a friend.” He said.

“Mmm hmm,” she laughed, running her hand down his muscular chest. “You're looking good. You better be glad I tend to like girls or I’d take a bite out of you.”

“You're all bark and no bite.” John replied, smiling as he clucked her chin. “You look good though, and I'm glad.”

A year after the kidnapping of Jack Brooks, Lindsay Vaughan was living a completely different life. Megan kept her promise. She found the girl, got her out of the mess she was in, and offered her something better. Now Lindsay worked for The Agency, Jill Norris’ event planning business.

It was mostly a glorified escort service but they were responsible for a lot of the action going on in the DC Corridor. Lindsay was in the thick of it. It was legal enough and she was living the high life. John could’ve done with her being a little more on the side of the light but she wasn’t a mercenary anymore. She was a different person and sometimes you had to take every tiny victory and enjoy it.

“Are you done rubbing all over him?” Megan asked, wearing a big smile.

“Maybe.” Lindsay turned and licked out her tongue.

Megan stood up and came out of the booth. She looked amazing in a white flare legged pants, a pink sequined top with a little string around the neck and back, and pink high-heeled slides. John drank all of her in and she knew he was doing it. She could feel the heat coming off of him; surprised it didn’t set her on fire.

“She’s right about one thing.” Megan said. “You look good.”

“I threw this on, I swear.”

He wore black slacks and a black button down shirt. It was a simple enough outfit but the man in it made it into something more. His hair was slicked back in a ponytail, he wore no jewelry or bangles…he was just the man in black. There was something very sexy about it. Megan wanted him out of the outfit and she told him so without even parting her lips. She turned back to her friends.

“I gotta go ladies; my ride’s here.”

“Where are you riding him to?” one of the girls asked. “I’d like to come if I could.”

“Sorry, I'm a one woman man.” John slipped his arm around Megan and pulled her close. She shivered at the contact, didn’t care who saw.

“That’s what they all say. Obviously you haven’t experienced the right second woman.”

“I’ll just have to consider myself at a disadvantage.”

“Suit yourself, baby. I wasn’t even gonna charge.”

“I'm flattered.” John replied.

They all laughed and then Megan turned in his arms. He was too close, she needed to kiss him, but she was surprised when he was non-responsive. She spoke with her eyes; asked him what was wrong. John Blackwolf wasn’t a showman…he wasn’t going to give her girlfriends a show. He knew that wasn’t what Megan was going for, she was ecstatic to see him. But they could greet each other properly behind closed doors.

“I’ll call you.” Megan said to Jill, reaching across the table for her purse.

“You are so whipped.” Jill could hardly hide the disdain in her voice. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“It’s the happiest day of my life.” Megan replied, grinning.

She was just pandering but knew her best friend was less than thrilled about recent John developments. Megan and Jill grew up together. If she let a man come between them after all they'd been through, especially a good man, Megan didn’t know how she would handle it. She knew she wasn’t giving up this happiness…she’d given up enough already.

“Get your happy ass outta here.” Another beautiful woman replied, throwing a balled up napkin at Megan and John.

“Goodnight, ladies; I had a blast. Happy birthday, Lindsay.”

“You're leaving without giving me my gift.” Lindsay replied.

“No I'm not. She’s at the bar in the red dress…be gentle.”

“I make no promises.”

Megan smiled, giving a little wave as she and John made their way out of VIP. He finished his beer, putting it on the tray of a barmaid that walked by. They didn’t stop walking until they were outside the club. It was after midnight but there were plenty of be's and wannabes outside the velvet rope clamoring to get in. Megan chatted a bit with the bouncers and then she and John made their way down the street. The streets of DC were bustling; Thursdays always started the weekend in the capital.

“How long am I going to have to wait for a kiss?” Megan asked, sliding her fingers against his. The contact alone was enough to make her shiver. Damn, that was the reason why. A part of her felt sorry that her friends would never feel something so rapturous.

“Good things come to those who wait.” John said. “I read that somewhere.”

“Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie.”

John laughed, pulling her close with one arm to kiss her temple. He used his other arm to hail a cab. He opened the door for her and they climbed inside.

“Where are you taking me John Blackwolf?”

“The King George Hotel.” He told the driver.

“Wow, where did you get the kind of money…?”

Megan’s question was cut off by a passionate kiss. Any and all questions slipped her mind as John’s tongue coaxed her mouth open and tasted every centimeter of her. Megan moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper. She didn’t care if the driver was watching or not. It had been another month apart and the odds were she wasn’t going to have him for more than a day or so. That was worth the cabbie getting his jollies. Megan was damn sure gonna get hers too.

“I have some friends in high places.” John whispered before taking her lobe between his lips.

He wasn’t the kind of guy who was all for the public displays of affection but this was Megan. He missed her, and it was hard to be within touching distance and not touch her. Part of that was the allure of the Meretrix. Most of it was that he was crazy about her. He pulled a big favor to stay in this hotel during his DC visit. Spirits typically didn’t hold markers but there were always people who felt they owed them anyway. John called an old friend and he was happy to help.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” she stroked his long ponytail. “You know how to turn me on, don’t you?”

“I was never worried that I couldn’t.”

She laughed, kissing him again as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. The hip doorman opened the door and greeted John as Mr. Blackwolf. Oh yeah, Megan thought, he definitely had a friend in high places. They walked into the boutique hotel, straight through the lobby and over to the glass elevators.

Riding up to the eighth floor, John held her close and inhaled the scent of her dewy skin. She wanted to tear his clothes off but held back. Megan could be the queen of decorum when she needed to be. But she was anxious to get him behind closed doors.

“There's a surprise waiting for you in the room.” John said as he pulled his keycard from his pocket.

“I love surprises.” She replied, wrapping her arms around his midsection while he opened the door.

John was in the Queen Suite and Megan loved it. She’d stayed there more times than she could count, not often overnight but sometimes. This was the suite the young bigwigs liked to throw money around in. Rappers, internet CEOs, ballers…Megan had seen all kinds and stayed with them there. John had them all beat by a mile and when she walked in she knew why. There was a young woman in there and Jackie O was sitting on her lap.

“Surprise.” John said when she looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

“Oh John,” she caressed his face. “This is wonderful.”

She rushed over to the couch and picked up her dog. Jackie barked happily in her arms as the dog sitter made her way to the door. Megan stopped her, reaching into her purse and giving her a $50 dollar bill.

“This is so generous.” She said, a big smile on her face.

“Life is too short not to be generous.” Megan replied, cuddling with her dog.

John smiled too, walking the young woman to the door and out of the suite. He came back into the sitting area and for a few moments watched Megan play with her dog.

“I packed a bag for you that has everything a woman needs for a little getaway.” He said. “You won't have to worry about Jackie because she’s here with us. She will be walked, fed, and pampered for the entire weekend. And so will her mommy.”

“John, are you serious? This is so awesome. You didn’t have to…”

“Don’t.” he sat on the couch and put his finger on her lips. “I don’t have much and I know that you're not with me for money or fame or anything like that. But every once in while, a man needs to impress a woman. Most things don’t impress me but I have to admit that this hotel is impressive. Whatever your heart desires this weekend, Megan, it’s yours.”

“I only desire you.” she threw her arms around him and John held her close. Jackie didn’t seem to mind being sandwiched between them.

“Well, that’s a good start. Now that we've established that I thought you might want to slip into something comfortable. I got your favorite food, nice and warm, waiting.”

“Mmm, I thought I smelled lobster puffs.” Megan’s eyes fluttered shut as she smiled.

“Yes. I have your favorite food, some good films, and then I thought we’d end the night with a hot bubble bath.”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Blackwolf; you're speaking my language.” She leaned even closer to whisper. “I've always wanted to fuck you in the bathtub.”

“I think we’re going to have time tonight.”

Megan laughed, kissing him. She was speechless…there was so much she wanted to say but hardly could. He’d done this for her, because he knew she would like it. He made all of tonight about her and she thought that was so awesome.

Megan didn’t care if they were hanging out in her living room, taking a ride on his bike, eating mid-priced Thai; all she wanted to do was spend time with John. But this, a long weekend or even a night in a luxury hotel suite, this was heaven. She was a woman with expensive habits and tastes, she always had been. Megan surely didn’t mind paying her own way though that was rarely the case.

“How long do I have you?” she asked.

“A long weekend; I have to leave on Sunday evening. We’ll make the most of our time as always.”

“Always.” She hugged him again. Then she put Jackie down on the couch and stood. “I'm going to the bedroom to change. What are you gonna do?”

“Wait out here with bated breath.” He replied.

“You really know how to make a girl feel good.”

“I like making you feel good, Megan. It makes me happy.”

“I’ll never deny a man his happiness.”

She bent to kiss him before making her way to the bedroom. John took off his shoes and slipped them under the coffee table. Then he relaxed on the couch, smiling some as Jackie rested half on his lap. She looked up at him expectantly and John scratched behind her ears. He had always loved dogs, actually had a wolf when he was a boy in what was now known as New Mexico.

Jackie definitely wasn’t a wolf, but she was a sweet dog and Megan adored her. They were good companions. You never had a bad night when there was a dog waiting home for you. Jackie jumped down from the couch and padded off to find her food.

John hoped she would be OK there for the night. There was a 7am call for the dog walker to come and take her out for her day of pampering and attention. Like mistress, like dog. Jackie had expensive tastes.

“Hey.”

He turned, smiling when he saw her. Megan wore red satin and lace and she wore it well. The robe was open; she wanted him to see what she had to offer and John appreciated it. He licked his lips as his mind wandered to taking her later. He would take her over and over again. They both rarely succumbed to exhaustion.

“Wow.” He stood from the couch and made his way to her.

“Do you like it?” she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“That’s a silly question. You look amazing…you always look amazing.” His hands roamed over her body.

It was going to take a lot not to let his basic instinct kick in and take her. John wanted this to be a nice night in. It wasn’t just about sex. He enjoyed sex but this was about Megan. He wanted her to enjoy every moment of this night.

Surely lots of men pampered her. Maybe she enjoyed it and maybe she didn’t, but this was the first time he was doing it. His busy job and modest lifestyle rarely afforded this kind of opportunity but John would take advantage of it for one long weekend. He wanted it to be something neither one of them forgot.

“Feed me, John Blackwolf.” Megan smiled as she tied her robe. “I'm in the mood to be indulged.”

“What do you know; I'm in the mood to indulge you.”

They sat at the table, John in a chair and Megan on his lap. He opened the platter and she just smiled when she saw the puffs. Lobster, crab, five cheeses…it was everything she loved. There was marinara and Alfredo dipping sauces and a bottle of wine chilled in a bucket. Megan poured a glass for herself, asking John if he wanted a beer. He was fine, he didn’t need anything to make him feel higher than he already felt.

“You're about to see me go into full piggy mode. Yes, it'll be embarrassing but I don’t even care. This is the unglamorous side of me.”

“It might be unglamorous,” he replied, kissing her. “But it’s still beautiful.”

“I bet when we've been together for years and years these lovely compliments are gonna dry up.” Megan said, smiling as she dipped the first pastry and slipped it into her mouth. These were the good ones, from the expensive place. This definitely wasn’t discount seafood. How had he afforded all this?

“It’s possible.” John shrugged. “The only way to find out is to stick around, as they say.”

“Just try and stop me.”

He knew how happy she was, could feel it coming off of her as strong as the sun. Some of it had to do with her favorite food and wine. But he always felt this when Megan was close to him. For a long time John avoided a relationship. It was for so many of the reasons he told her; The Boss’ rules weren't really his style. It was also because he didn’t want to be hurt again.

He didn’t want to love and lose; didn’t want to pick up the pieces. When you got to be as old as he was, you were picking up the pieces a lot if you chose to let love in. He couldn’t help it with Megan. After not seeing her for so long, she came in and barreled right over him. He seemed to have done the same to her and it wasn’t either of their intent. So it must be meant to be. Right?

The Boss made the rules and sometimes asked too many questions but if this was wrong then they wouldn’t be together. He wouldn’t yearn for her when they were apart but also be able to separate himself enough from it that he could go out there and do his job. It was still new but it was working. There were times when John could find no fault with his being wrong. Being wrong about this might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

“I know you're hungry.” Megan said. “You're always hungry.”

“Mmm,” he ran his hand up her bare thigh. “Yeah, I can eat.”

“Eat this.” She dipped another puff and put it in his mouth. “Dinner now…dessert in a little while.”

***

  



End file.
